


Co kniha, to drabble od Severed Lies

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, přátelství - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Sedm let přátelství.
Relationships: Argus Filch & Severus Snape





	Co kniha, to drabble od Severed Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabble Per Book](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709453) by Severed Lies. 



> Poznámka autorky: vzniklo pro challenge na [Snape100](http://community.livejournal.com/snape100/), což je drabblová komunita.

#### Harry Potter a kámen mudrců: Spojenci

Severuse přivítal velký panák whisky pochybné kvality, kterého rád přijal, a poněkud deformované sirupové košíčky, které beze zbytku odmítl. 

Váhavě totiž kývl na Filchovo pozvání zakončit školní rok skleničkou. Školník mu to nabídl, ledva hrad opustil poslední mrňavý otrapa. 

Filch mu po celý uplynulý a zpropadeně nekonečný rok prokazoval jistou míru laskavosti a podbízivého respektu. A po tom debaklu při slavnosti na rozloučenou a otevřeném podvodu spáchaném na jeho koleji... Severus napít silně potřeboval. 

#### Harry Potter a tajemná komnata: Dávka útěchy

Severus Argusovi podal velkou whisky, nádavkem štědře říznutou utišujícím lektvarem. Ten člověk nebyl nad dočasnou ztrátou své kočičí přítelkyně k utišení. 

Po několikátém dolití a vrchovaté míře kňourání o tom, jak mu jeho kočka bude chybět, byl Severus připravený starého školníka vykopnout. 

„Seberte se, člověče,“ řekl nakonec podrážděně. „Ani se nenadějete a paní Norrisová bude zase zpátky.“ 

„To máte pravdu, a na mě čekají povinnosti,“ řekl Argus, položil skleničku a zvedl se k odchodu. „Jste hodný mládenec, Snape.“ 

#### Harry Potter a vězeň z Azkabanu: Neradostná stráž

Hrad prohledali skrz na skrz, ale po Blackovi nebylo ani památky. Argus se k profesoru Snapeovi připojil, když opouštěli velkou síň, jeden i druhý vděční, že si po dlouhé noci míří odpočinout. 

Když se na schodech do sklepení rozcházeli, Argus zamručel: „Aspoň víme, kde ti mrňaví prevíti dneska v noci budou.“ 

Severus ke školníkovi zvedl zrak a přikývl. „To máte pravdu, pane Filchi,“ odpověděl. Argus by přísahal, že pak toho mládence slyšel, jak mu přeje dobré ráno, ale když se nad tím trochu zamyslel, dospěl k závěru, že si to, jak byl utahaný, jen představoval. 

#### Harry Potter a ohnivý pohár: Otrhaný půvab

Argus si hleděl své každodenní obchůzky po škole a zle se mračil na cizí studenty, kteří mu přidělávali ještě víc práce než domácí ničemové. Co chvíli se mu tvář zkroutila úsměvem. 

Jeho úsměv čerpal z prodlévajícího obrazu profesora Snapea v tenoučké a jemné noční košili, která si přímo říkala o pohlazení trápeného těla, jež se pod ní ukrývalo. 

I Severus si všiml, že ho školník častuje jedním, dvěma úsměvy, když se jejich cesty kříží, úsměvy, které se ke zděšení těch, co je zahlédli, dočkaly odpovědi. 

#### Harry Potter a Fénixův řád: Zasloužený oddech

Severus se schovával. Věděl, že po rozruchu kolem machinací dvojčat Weasleyových bude Argus přetékat veškerým vitriolem, kterého je schopen. Nutno uznat, že oprávněně. 

Ale stejně, Severuse značně bolela hlava a ač si jeho přítel zasloužil dát průchod svému hněvu, Severus netoužil po ničem jiném, než stulit se ve svojí ubohé postýlce v zapomenutém skladu v severní věži. 

Nikdo ho ani omylem nebude podezírat, že se schovává rovnou pod Sibylinými pokoji. S úšklebkem do sebe hodil lektvar na bolení hlavy a v očekávání sladkého zapomnění si vytáhl deku až pod bradu. 

#### Harry Potter a princ dvojí krve: Něco daleko horšího než Protiva

Argus zas jednou vytíral svinstvo, které po sobě nechal ten popudlivý Protiva, když se chodbou přiřítil Severus. Upřel na školníka divoký pohled, a pak se prudce zastavil a téměř přitom zakopl o špinavý kbelík. 

„Argusi!“ křikl, „přiveďte do mého kabinetu madam Pomfreyovou, stala se nehoda.“ 

Toužebný pohled, který se mihl Severusovou tváří, zůstal nepovšimnut, jak Argus přikývl a vydal se na ošetřovnu. 

Severus zavřel oči a nějak přivolal sílu pokračovat dál vzhůru k věži. Setřásl ze sebe strach a obrnil se ke svému poslednímu činu. 

#### Harry Potter a relikvie smrti: Sluší se blahopřát

Severus kráčel sklepením za jediným člověkem, který doopravdy vítal jeho návrat. Argus si na tenhle večer vyžádal jeho společnost a naznačoval přitom, že se dočká nějakého překvapení. 

Argus otevřel dveře, sotva uslyšel zaklepání. 

„Pane řediteli, pojďte dál!“ řekl s křivým úsměvem. 

Jak Severus svého přítele zdravil, jeho pozornost přitáhla mocná magie vycházející ze zářící zelené láhve postavené na krbové římse. 

Argus, potěšený jeho reakcí, položil řediteli ruku na rameno a řekl: „To je jen taková věcička, co jsem našel v Komnatě. Řekl jsem si, že patřila Zmijozelovi a po právu náleží vám.“   


\- konec- 


End file.
